


Pleasure yourself [Nygmacest]

by ElijahCorbyn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nygmacest, Riddler x Edward, Selfcest, Sexually Repressed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahCorbyn/pseuds/ElijahCorbyn
Summary: The fact that this kink trope hasn’t been explored in this fandom, truly baffles me. Ed Nygma literally could not be a better candidate for selfcest smut, it’s fucking golden.
Relationships: Nygmacest - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Pleasure yourself [Nygmacest]

Edward had no idea what time it was when he woke up, nor did he care. His mind was swimming with fresh visions of himself getting dicked down by the other half of his personality, while the other half of his heart watches... Oswald never struck Ed as a voyeur. The smaller male always became extremely uncomfortable whenever Ed was romantically entangled with another person. This must be an exception though, since the Riddler and Ed might as well be the same man.

Edward rubbed his head, groaning in discomfort at the thoughts. “Christ..” he muttered out loud to himself, proceeding to cover his palms over his face, mentally scalding himself for having such a dream. 

“That was pretty fun, don’t you think?~”

Ed looked up from his hands to find his mirror image sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him, seemingly amused. “Hi”  
Ed rolled his eyes and went back to covering his face “Go away..” he grumbled. “I’m not in the mood for you right now.”

“Well that’s a surprise...you were VERY in the mood for me a while ago~” The Riddler swung his leg over the other where he sat, raising an eyebrow at the man in the driver’s seat.

“You can shut up, ok? I can’t control my dreams, it wasn’t real.” Responded Ed, Who was agitated by the obvious teasing, lowering his hands to stare the Riddler straight in the eye. 

“You know that’s not true, Ed...Everything that just happened in your dream was real...You and I share a mind, we ACTUALLY did all that stuff to eachother”

Ed’s expression changed to be one of shock, sickened by the realisation his alter-ego was forcing him to see. “I didn’t want to dream about that shit, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t either.”

The Riddler laughed “Oh Eddie..you know it wasn’t really about us. Oswald was enjoying the show, after all..” He crawled onto the bed, getting close to Edward, smiling down at him. “You can’t tell yourself that you didn’t enjoy it though.. you liked getting dominated by your better half, right, sunshine?~”

“ENOUGH!!” Ed shouted, throwing his hands up to push the Riddler away, before noticing that he had vanished. Seconds later he felt the presence behind him on the bed, not getting a chance to turn around before hearing that cunning voice in his ear once more. “Ed...You wanna play a little game with me?~ It’s called ‘can a hallucination make you cum’” He laughed again, wicked and low, forcing Ed to mentally submit to him, long enough to get him resting his back against the wall.

“Stop this..” Ed whimpered, ashamed by the growing tightness between his legs.

“Sorry, no can do..” Riddler responded playfully, tracing a finger along Ed’s bulge. “Better help me out, buddy.. you know I can’t do it myself.” He says, flicking his finger on the zip handle of Ed’s fly.  
Ed groans in annoyance at the situation, and hesitantly goes to undo it, pulling his erection out of the hole.

“Much better..” grinned the Riddler, moving his hand between his alt’s legs, wrapping his strong piano fingers around the shaft, giving a slow, teasing stroke.  
Ed gasped at the sight. Although nobody was physically touching him right now, the emotional power the Riddler had over him was enough to feel like he’d actually been stimulated.. The sight of the Riddler’s hand on him, making his cock throb in the air. “Such a horny little bitch you are, Edward...what would Oswald say if he saw you like this?~ Alone in a room, all exposed, getting jerked off by a phantom..”  
Ed’s brows furrowed. That thought was certainly a possibility since he had fallen asleep in the room he’d been given in Oswald’s mansion. 

He shut his eyes. Maybe if he can’t see his alter-ego, then he won’t feel anything.. but his mind was flooded with images. Images of his dream.. the Riddler looking down at him with a lust-filled gaze as Ed worked his big cock into his mouth. He felt a shiver go up his spine, a shaky moan escaping his lips, before quickly clasping a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. The Riddler laughed. “Edward, don’t repress it.. just enjoy this, yeah?~” The vicious criminal beginning to pick up the pace on his dick, watching him intently.

Ed intertwined his fingers in the bed sheet beside him, gripping tightly, then opens his eyes to stare down between his spread legs. He was huge, and extremely hard.. he wondered how pathetic he must look from an outsider’s point of view. god forbid Oswald came into his room and caught him in such a private state.. “Please..” the sound was barely audible, but that didn’t matter. The Riddler leaned close to his face and whispered  
“what was that, Eddie..? did I hear the magic word?~” he chuckled, and began planting strangely affectionate kisses on the side of Ed’s face, more like lightly brushing his lips against if anything. Edward felt it all as if it was real.. the overstimulation he was experiencing was too much to bear. He wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. “I fucking hate you..” He began to move his hips in shallow, irresistible thrusts, beads of pre-cum leaking down his shaft, breathing stressed through clenched teeth as he struggled to contain his desire for release. 

“Come on, Eddie, you can do it, sweetheart.. nobody’s watching, you’re completely alone.. Just give in to yourself~” Riddler encouraged, hoping to witness the intense level of control he had over Edward, for his own satisfaction.  
Ed grunted quietly, his mind beginning to cloud over, eyes falling shut once more, head resting back. “I’m gonna cuM~” his body tensed up, pleasure boiling inside him, ready to explode.  
Riddler tightened his fist around Ed’s cock, pumping as hard and fast as he could, growling into Ed’s ear “That’s it, let it out! Fucking cum for me, you sexually repressed whore..” 

Ed thrashed his hips forward, arching back as he grunted and pulled at the bed sheets with both hands, forcing spurts of cum into the air. His body was overwhelmed with heat, the electricity of his orgasm surging through his veins, causing the Riddler to fall weak beside him, having experienced half the release himself, the tight bulge in his pants being wet. Ed’s vision felt dizzy, and he let himself lay back onto the bed, catching his breath as his high slowly faded. He remained like that for a few minuets before finally hearing the sound of his own voice beside him.  
“Lord almighty- that was better than I expected it to be..” Riddler sighed in relief, still basking in the afterglow. Ed frowned, moving his shaky hands down to tuck his soft dick back into his pants, saving himself the embarrassment if Oswald walked into his room.  
“I truly hate you..” 

and just like that, Ed was completely alone.


End file.
